<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first night by MedievalEnchanted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348271">first night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted'>MedievalEnchanted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SwanQueen - Apple Cider [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, SwanQueen love, Tumblr Prompt, first I love you, swanqueen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:26:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is worried about their first night together, will Emma be able to get to the bottom of it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SwanQueen - Apple Cider [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: I do have a prompt. Regina suffers from nightmares and she doesn’t want to tell Emma &amp; thinks she can deal with them herself. Emma finds out and comforts her, assuring her she’ll be there for her no matter what. Thank you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Regina?” Emma frowned, wrapping her hands around the mug of hot coco as she sat opposite her girlfriend in granny’s dinner. “Babe…” Emma moved one of her hands forward, so it was now on top of Regina’s hands that were poised nicely on the table in front of her.</p><p>“Sorry? Did you say something dear?” Regina shook her head.</p><p>“Uhh, yeah I asked if you’re looking forward to tonight?”</p><p>“Tonight?”</p><p>“Oh…that, yeah completely.” Regina showed a fake smile that Emma saw right through.</p><p>“Regina, what’s going on?” Emma asked, pulling her hand away and taking a sip of her hot drink.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing it’s just - never mind.” Regina sighed, fidgeting one her legs.</p><p>“Regina. Talk to me.”</p><p>Regina frowned looking around “Fine, but not here.” Regina said standing up, and taking Emma by the hand pulling her into the hallway at the back of Grannys.</p><p>“So are you going to tell me, do you not want me over tonight?”</p><p>“No, it’s not that. I want you over, I’m excited but there’s a thing…that happens…to me…during the night.”</p><p>“Is this you trying to tell me you’re a werewolf or something?” Emma chuckled.</p><p>“Miss. Swan, please. No.” Regina closed her eyes taking a breath and opened her eyes back up, looking at Emma “I have nightmare, bad nightmares…like I scream and shout and kick. It’s bad Emma.”</p><p>“Regina that sounds like night terrors to me…but why didn’t you want me to know?”</p><p>“I’m ashamed…that I can’t get them under control.”</p><p>“Oh, Gina…listen to me, I’ll be there for you no matter what. I promise you, I love you Regina Mills.”</p><p>Regina eyes widened “Emma y-”</p><p>“Shut up. I didn’t say anything.” Emma quickly said.</p><p>“No, you did, you said you love me, you’ve never said that to me before.” Regina smiled.</p><p>“I don’t think I have said to anyone other than Henry before, and well I do love you Regina, okay I LOVE REGINA MILLS!”</p><p>“We get it you love her!” Zelena shouted through from the dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>